Slip of the Mind
by Lover Monkey Hater
Summary: AU - Most definitely not your average BV story! Can't really summarize anything right now or I'll ruin the story, but read the prologue and RR!
1. Terror and a Beginning

Disclaimer: Same old same old for this part…we all know I don't own DBZ, because if I did, why the Hell would I be writing a fanfiction???? 

Terror and A Beginning 

'There's just no getting up from a punch like that. Stop standing here! If he gets you, too, all is lost. Run…' a voice in her head whispered to her. She just didn't understand. How could he have lost? After everything…HOW?!

She ran. She wasn't going to stand around like a fool and wait for him to notice her. And yet…she stopped for a minute again, envisioning that wild hair and evil, seductive smirk.

'NO!' She screamed at herself. She had to keep going; for him. She shuddered as images of the pink and white lizard flooded her mind. She shook her head and kept running. There was no turning back now. 

She ran from the battle scene and away from the nightmare. She knew that it was probably pointless, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to just wait for that beast to capture her. 

She squeezed her eyes shut against the wind that was lashing her hair into her face and ran as fast as she could. 'God, if only I'd worked out more!' She scolded herself. Her legs were already giving out on her, and she couldn't keep running forever.

She stumbled as pain shot through her left knee and collapsed to the ground. Yelping in pain as her knee slammed into the hard ground, she gathered herself up from the ground. She looked around and saw that she was already far from the battle scene, and praised any god that would listen for somehow delivering her from that gruesome sight. 

She took a deep breath and then continued trying to run; achieving more of a jogging limp than any measure of a run, but it was something. She ran into some tall growth of shrubs and bushes and tried not to cry out as the sharp points dug into her legs and side. Somehow, facing the pain of some shrubbery seemed like Heaven compared to what she could be going through with that monster.

She continued to "run" along through what seemed to be an endless sea of sharp bushes, and into a forest full of entwined trees and ancient wildlife. She kept going into the trees until she couldn't move her legs anymore and collapsed at the base of a particularly old tree that seemed to have a life and voice of it's own. As she sat, she could swear the base itself was pulsing with energy.

She closed her eyes and breathed in ragged spurts. She finally let tears run their course down her dirt and sweat soaked face. Pain, anguish, sorrow, and betrayal ran through her blood as she sobbed. Before she knew it she was asleep. Asleep in a forest bringing her slight protection, and an obvious hiding place. 

She didn't know it. She couldn't have guessed. But he sat there in the tree, watching her as she breathed, and scheming as to how to capture her without having to kill her. For all he knew, she could still be useful. All might not be lost in her puny head. 

In her sleep she heard rustling above her and her eyes shot open. Beautiful, endless blue eyes opened to see her worst nightmare right above her. Malicious, evil eyes stared back her. All she could do was scream, but she knew no one was listening. The gods had left her long ago.

~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~  
~

Author's note: Hey all! Weeeell, here's the first chappie…more of a prologue really. Don't worry if you're confused; I intended to have anyone who read this extremely lost. ^______^ I'm nice like that! Well, if you liked, didn't like, or whatever else, please review! I really want to know how you liked my story!!! Constructive critism is greatly appreciated, and flamers will be ignored! Arigato ^_____~

V—click the button! It only takes a second!!!


	2. Traitor

Last time:

In her sleep she heard rustling above her and her eyes shot open. Beautiful, endless blue eyes opened to see her worst nightmare. Malicious, evil eyes stared back her. All she could do was scream, but she knew no one was listening. The gods had left her long ago.

Traitor

"STOP SCREAMING YOU UGLY CREATURE! It's not as if I don't loathe you enough, you filthy whore! Shut up and I won't kill you!!!" Vegeta screamed, shoving her into the tree she was leaning against. She so desperately wanted to burst out in tears and beg him not to kill her, but her pride wouldn't let her stoop to that level.

"WELL, IF YOUR HIDEOUS FACE WASN'T THE FIRST THING I SAW WHEN I OPENED MY EYES I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING!!!" Bulma yelled, receiving a slap across the face for her troubles. 

"What makes you think that I won't just kill you, you stupid bitch? I killed your little lover, why would I spare your disgusting hide?" He hissed in her ear, tightening his grip on her shoulders. 

"Frieza was NOT my lover! He was my friend! He was the only person I trusted and you killed him! I hate you! I've ALWAYS hated you! I wish you'd die!" Bulma screamed back at him, tears pouring down her face. There was no way she could stop their flow any longer. 

Vegeta didn't know what to say. He pushed himself off of her and stepped back from her, watching her sob. Didn't she remember anything? How could she say those things? She'd always hated him? She didn't mean it….she couldn't. He shook his head and cleared his head of those thoughts, concentrating once again on the now and not the then.

"You will come with me to my ship. If you do not, I will kill you," he stated as calmly as he could muster. He raised his palm to her face and began forming a ki blast.

"WAIT! Don't shoot me you psychotic freak! I didn't even give you an answer yet!!!!"

"Which is why I am slowly forming this ki blast…"

"AHH!! You are so irritating!!!!! Fine! I'll come with you!" 

"Good. Hurry up, or I'll blast you anyways!" Vegeta snorted and began walking back out of the forest to his ship. He turned around to see Bulma slowly limping after him. A twinge of grief struck him seeing her in pain, but he brushed it aside and kept walking. The woman could make it. 

They walked across the field Bulma had ran from, and this time Bulma noticed the things around her. When arriving on the planet Zrachnes she had noticed the beauty of the green fields and forests, abundant with flowers and wildlife scurrying around. Now she looked and saw a desolate, scary environment. She sighed as she realized that war was never without ugliness and destruction. Why did things always turn out this way?

She remember growing up on Frieza's home planet, and he was always by her side. He had always been a friend to her. She grew up in the midst of war and terror. She never understood why everyone always was attacking one another…and why they all wanted to kill Frieza. He was so kind….still, she felt like there was a gap. She'd always thought something wasn't how it should be. Sometimes, she'd feel like she was missing something, but have no idea why.

She erased these thoughts and kept walking…er, limping. She was starting to get dizzy. This seemed to be taking much longer than it had before. 'Why doesn't that stupid man just pick me up and fly us there? Dumb monkey…I wish he'd kill me and get it over with. There's nothing to live for anymore anyways,' she thought. She shrugged and kept going; kept walking through the barren landscape that seemed to go on forever. 

Just as she was started to see the top of a ship from beyond the horizon, her vision started to get hazy and black and she stumbled. She lost her footing and sank to the ground, but she never felt it hit her. She slipped into unconciousness, and all she thought about was the pain.

***********************

Vegeta heard a "thunk" and turned around to see Bulma fall to the ground. His eyes widened and he rushed over to her side, not noticing as blood from his wounds dripped onto her. He picked her up and decided he might as well just fly to the ship; it wasn't far away now anyways. He mentally kicked himself for being so selfish and not flying them there in the first place. He knew the stupid wench wasn't fit to be walking all that distance anyways. 

He landed in front of the ship and pressed his hand against a box beside the main door. The box flashed green and the door slid open. He walked inside and hurried to one of the rooms, and tossed…well he would have liked to think of it as a toss, but he knew it was more of a gentle drop, Bulma onto the bed. He gave her one last glance and then walked out to the bridge. 

'Where should I go….I've finally killed that sadistic fiend…but now what? Only one thing to do I suppose…off to the house of King Cold…' Vegeta thought. He took the pilot's seat and programmed some coordinates into the front panel. He hoped there wouldn't be any trouble because he was far too tired to fuck around with stupid pests right now. 

He was about to lay back in his chair and fall asleep when a splitting pain shot through his ribs and up to his shoulder. He cringed and looked down to see a gaping wound. 'How could I have not noticed this?' He thought, and got up. He walked down a long corridor and found himself in front of a single metal door. He walked up to it and it slid open to grant him entrance. 

He looked around to see that everything was as he left it: his desk on the left, cot by the desk, clothes all over the floor, and regeneration tank in the right corner. Excellent. He smirked as he shed himself of his clothes and got into the tank. Soon he would be on planet Cold, and therefore the Emperor of all things. Yes, things were finally looking his way. 

Now if only he could fix the woman. He groaned and let the liquid do it's job. He was soon asleep, and dreaming of the beauty of a certain blue goddess.

EEP! I know this was really short…but I've been having serious writers block issues…and well, I don't really quite know where I'm taking this yet! Of course I do have it all planned, but Hell! We'll just have to see! Thanks to my dear reviewers, I really appreciate it! I hope you liked this chappie…short as it may be…review please!!!!

V

V

V

Click the button! ^____________^


	3. Sleep, Settings, and Regen

Last time: *no good excerpt from the end of the story, so I'll just summarize!* Vegeta has killed Frieza at long last and has "kidnapped" Bulma. They're off to King Cold's place in the next chapter of Slip of the Mind!

Chapter 3: Sleep, Settings, and Regen

Bulma woke up in an underfurnished bedroom with nothing more than the small bed she was on and a desk. She took in the royal blue walls and sliding metal door, but upon sitting up her attention drifted towards the small window on the west side of the room. She limped over to it and groaned at the pain that shot through her entire body. She didn't expect to be this incredibly sore in the morning…well whatever time of day it was now.

She grasped the sill of the window more for support than anything else and saw in the distance the small planet she had just been on. She sighed as she saw the once completely green and blue appearance of Zrachness now had huge craters of brown and black. She gritted her teeth and tried to figure out which way they were headed into space. She assumed that the stupid monkey "Prince" would go to the Emperor's capital now that he had killed the former Lord Frieza. Damn him. Damn them both! None of this wouldn't be happening if not for their arrogance!

She decided a talk with her captor was in order and headed away from the window, tearing her eyes away from the disappearing form of Zrachness. She walked up to the door and noticed that it didn't slide open for her, nor did it have any handle or keycode box beside it. Was she locked in here?

She growled and kicked the door as hard as she could and then howled at her mistake. She toppled backwards and yelped at the lighting hot pain that was surging through her leg. Damn it! She was growing to hate this situation more and more as the seconds drifted by. Apparently her little monkey friend thought it would be funny to lock her in this horrible little room. Oh was that a huge mistake; she'd show him!

She got up from the ground and started pounding relentlessly on the door. She decided that if he thought that he could lock up the great Bulma Briefs then he could deal with the consequences. Along with the noise from pounding on the door she started roaring out the lyrics to some of her favorite songs. She knew that Saiyans had especially sensitive ears and that he wouldn't be able to take the racket for long. Then again, she didn't really know how long she could keep this up.

After being run down on a distant world and being broken, battered, and bruised, her strength and patience was not at its best. She wished she could just go home (although she didn't really know what world was her own and only recognized the fact that she was human) and curl up with a blanket and some new schematics. The pounding ceased as did her singing…er….shrieking, and she slid down the door and sat propped against it. Suddenly, escaping from this room was the least of her worries. 

What was she going to do now? Her whole life had basically been thrown away; she didn't have purpose or motivation anymore. If she couldn't use her mind for a greater good as she did with Frieza, then what was the point? She sighed and slowly drifted into a dreamless and uncomfortable sleep. Maybe things would get more simple when she woke up. Maybe it'd all just go away. Either way, she was somehow content in her lonliness and pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Vegeta I love you so much! Take me…oh, harder! Harder!" Bulma moaned, writhing beneth him. He smirked and started pounding harder and faster into her tight warmth, happy to comply with her wishes. He was about to reach his peak when he heard the woman start shrieking some unaudible words and it sounded like an attempt at singing. He stopped his movements immediately and looked down at the woman as she was making those awful noises.

He clapped his hands over his ears and tried to shut out the noise when suddenly it stopped. He looked down to see Bulma smirking, with _his_ smirk even, at him. He growled at her and cocked his head questioningly.

"Oh Vegeta, you are SUCH an incredibly dipshit sometimes!" She giggled as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Woman what the Hell is wrong with you?!" 

"As if I would ever fuck you, dear! Stop dreaming and wake up. Look around _hunny bunch_, because this is not what you think!" She said and grabbed his cheek and pinched it furiously. He snarled and then blinked, only to find that everything he had just thought to be reality was now a sea of aquamarine. What the hell was going on around here?

He shook his head and then looked around again, realizing that he was in the regen tank and that he'd just been dreaming. He heard pounding and yelling, and assumed that Bulma was royally pissed that he'd put her in a locked room. He shrugged it off and found that though he'd only been dreaming of taking the woman, his body had reacted to it in reality. 

He decided against just going in there and having his way with her, and realized that ripping out her vocal chords may be a better solution. As he lifted himself out of the now drained regen tank he heard the pounding and "singing" linger and slow, then stop altogether. He thanked whatever god would listen for this truly holy gift.

He walked up to the locker in the corner of the room and grabbed his typical blue training suit and armor, though he knew the armor was pointless for no creature could hurt him now. He figured that after getting dressed and going to the bridge to check the ship's progress to Quadrant 9-C, Section 46 (aka King Cold's palace and the capital of the Empire), he'd go to check on the woman and make sure she wasn't dead or anything. He also realized that she should probably spend the better part of this day in the regen tank for her injuries, but he wasn't sure if he'd be that kind. His loathing for this woman was stronger than anything he'd ever felt, and it was killing him. 

Sighing and groaning at the protests of his sore muscles, he put on his suit and armor then his boots and of course his gloves. He smirked at his armor and gloves. He had been prepared for the day that he would kill Frieza and had the symbol of Planet Vegeta printed on his most prized posessions; his armor and gloves. When Planet Vegeta had been destroyed due to Frieza's cowardice and growing fear for the Saiyan race, Frieza had the mark of Vegeta outlawed across his empire. Consequently Vegeta's hate for the disgusting lizard-like creature only grew stronger, as his pride for Planet Vegeta was all that he seemed to have left.

He screwed up his face at the thought and punched the wall, not caring about the giant hole it left. What does it matter? He was now king of the known universe; the entire Empire was his now. Nothing mattered anymore, and he finally had everything he'd ever wanted. He drew his face down and his mouth was set in a grim line as he realized the lie he'd just told himself. Everything he'd ever wanted, eh? 

He focused instead on the present and walked towards the room's door, waiting as it slid open, then wandering down the hallway towards the ship's main bridge. The bridge wasn't as spacious as he would have liked, and only slightly larger than the room he'd just been in. However he was pleased with the pilot's chair. It was made with royal blue leather, and the only thing worth a rat's ass on this entire piece of shit. 

He sat down and opened the quardinates chart which produced a small hologram in front of him. He saw that though slightly behind schedule, they were perfectly on course. He quickly pressed some buttons on the console on his chair arm, and then a few more on the main board in front of him. Yes, everything was going to work out just fine. 

Now for that damned evil beast that liked to call itself Ms. Bulma Briefs.

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself up off of the seat, then headed down the opposite hallway he'd come from and walked slowly towards her room. He heard his steps echoing in the hallway and thought the sound was rather morbid. It sounded like a damned man walking to his executioner. Great, what a pleasant omen. 

He approached her door and opened the keypad and pressed '3381.' The keypad beeped and the door slid slowly open, and an unconscious Bulma fell backwards through it and her head smacked onto Vegeta's feet. His eyes widened and the storm of blue that rushed into his vision and he quickly kneeled down and gathered the limp woman into his arms as if on instinct. He quickly checked her pulse and his worry faded when he found that she was fine, just passed out. He figured exhaustion and pain had gotten to her.

Nonetheless, he rushed down hallway and hallway again until he got to the regeneration tank room. He set her on the bench beside the tank and felt a twinge of pain as he heard her groan we he accidentally hit her knee. He stripped her unceremoniously of her clothes, just leaving her undergarments on. He changed some of the regen tank setting and then set her inside, placing the mask over her sleeping face.

He pressed the orange button on the side and the chamber door slid closed and the aqua liquid spilled into the tank. He took a seat on the bench and closed his eyes. If he was going to wait for that dreadful woman, he was at least going to get some sleep.

A/N: Wow, so like my shortest, most pointless chappies ever right? Lol, well I already have the entire next chapter planned out, but I didn't want to just jump into it without cleaning up the loose ends, and didn't want to make it one long chapter with different sections. Bleck. Well anyways, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm surprised anyone bothers to read this, but I appreciate it a lot. Sorry this is taking so long. The next chapter should be long and out within the next couple of days.

Please review! Press the little button! Follow the arrows! -^______^ -

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Confusion and Deceit

Last time: He took a seat on the bench and closed his eyes. If he was going to wait for that dreadful woman, he was at least going to get some sleep.

Chapter 3: Confusion and Deceit

Vegeta awoke from his light slumber at the incessant beeping of the regeneration tank. He looked on the far wall to see that only an hour and a half had passed. Apparently Bulma's injuries were not as bad as he had thought. What a weakling that human was. 

He grunted and walked over to the regeneration tank and waited until all of the liquid had drained, the opened it and pulled the woman out. He heard her groan, and figured he had roused her from her dreams. He couldn't help it as he wondered if he was ever in any of her fantastical dreams. Somehow, he highly doubted it. The woman was an evil whore, undoubtedly the direct spawn of Satan himself. 

He was surprised that she had not woken up yet and tapped her on the cheek. All he got was another groan, but she didn't wake up. 'Goddamn woman! Wake up already, I have things to do!' Vegeta thought angrily, and started shaking her by the shoulders. After a moment of that, extreme irritation set in and he finally just tossed her off the bench and smirked as her heard the smack of her body on the tile. Served her right as far as we was concerned.

His glory didn't last for long as the loud shriek reverberated off of the walls and his ears felt like they'd just split in half. He was sure they must be bleeding. He looked over to see Bulma sitting back and rubbing her side. She turned to look at him with a glare of absolute loathing.

"You bastard! What gives you the right ---" Bulma began to rant but was cut off. 

"What gives me the right? I just saved you! Notice your lack of injuries, you ugly shit? Yes, I took time out of _my_ busy schedule just to stick you into that damned machine, so I think that it gives me all the right! And who are you to be talking about having the right to act? You aren't one to speak, you lying, maniacal…."

"Oh, don't start! You don't make any sense anyways! I've never lied to you about anything, and I am certainly not maniacal! I'm a genius! Take it as you will!" She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. She shivered suddenly and a blush ran across her entire body as she noticed her lack of dress. "You tried to rape me!!"

"What?! I did no such thing! Unless you wanted your clothes to become part of your DNA then I should think I did you a favor!"

"Oh…well it's still not right! Give me my clothes!"

"Your clothes are beyond repair, you may wear one of my suits temporarily."

"Ew! Not blue! It doesn't match me!"

"WOMAN ARE YOU BLIND?!"

"What are you talking about this time, monkey boy?"

"Have you not noticed your incredibly abnormal and ugly to boot coloring? Your own hair is blue if you hadn't noticed!"

"Yes, but it's _light_ blue! Not that horrid royal blue color. Bleck!" She said and stuck out her tongue. Vegeta was becoming more than a little angry at this point, until a thought crossed his sly little mind.

"Fine woman. I will not force you to wear one of my suits. In fact, it would please me much more to see you walk around like that for the rest of our six days on this ship!" He barked out with a smirk. A look of complete dread spread across Bulma's face and her whole face seemed to drop down. Somehow, the suit seemed like quite a good idea all of the sudden.

"Ugh! Well then give me one of the damn things! Don't just stand there smirking vegetable-brains!"

"If you ever call me that again I swear I'll tear you apart!" Vegeta said and emitted a large snarling noise. He went over to the locker, grabbed a suit, and threw it at her. "When you are finished meet me on the ship's main bridge. Hurry up!"

Bulma hmphed as he walked out and began to put on the suit. It was so tight she had no idea how she'd be able to survive. She decided not to complain to Vegeta; he would undoubtedly decide that she didn't deserve the suit and make her walk around nearly naked. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She absolutely hated that man! He was arrogant, rude, unruly, most definitely did not have the manner of a prince, and most of all that horrible smirk! It was almost like he was stating 'I am so much better than you' each time he did it.

She shrugged it off and decided to go meet him at the bridge as he had instructed. It's not as if she had anything more pressing to do. Unfortunately she had no idea how to get to the bridge, so she decided to just take a right turn in the hallway and follow it to wherever it took her. She noticed the walls, though plain and grey, had what appeared to be some sort of script printed into it. It was surprisingly beautiful and she slid her hands down it. She figured it must be Saiyan or the dear Saiyan Prince wouldn't have left it there.

As she walked down the hallway she reflected on things she had learned about Prince Vegeta. For one thing, he was completely insane. He seemed to think she had lied to him about something, and she most definitely had not. Also, he acted completely on instinct. She would be surprised if anything he did actually had any thought behind it whatsoever. She also realized that he probably only had one good feature; his incredibly perfect face and body. Though she was in no way attracted to that horrible mass murderer, she couldn't deny that he was handsome. And brave. And smart. 

Wait a second, since when did she start naming the good things about him? She fake slapped herself across the face and then continued with her list of things she despised about the man. She noticed more light than usual up ahead and kept counting. By the time she had gotten to what was apparently the bridge, (lucky her that she picked the right way to walk), she had listed in her mind about 53 things she couldn't stand about this man, and about 6 things that were acceptable qualities.

She looked around and couldn't see Vegeta anywhere and sighed, wondering if this was in fact the main bridge or possibly a second bridge or something. She wasn't sure there could be two bridges on a ship, but she really didn't care. She walked farther into the room and saw spikes poking up from behind the pilot's chair in the room. She smirked and screamed as loud as she could as payback for making her wear this awful outfit.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She yelled, but was quickly cut off as the chair spun around and a very pissed off looking Vegeta flew at her and in about 2 seconds she was flat on the ground with him on top of her. He clamped his hand over her mouth and huffed loudly. He looked like he was about to rip her mouth right off, and that's what it felt like too. "Mmmphga! Fffgur gurkpfeen ee!!!" 

"What was that woman? You're sounding rather muffled," Vegeta said with a smirk and let loose of Bulma's face. 

"I said, 'VEGETA! You're hurting me!'" Bulma screached and went to slap him, but Vegeta caught her hand and pushed off of her, lifting her up with him. "Listen here, you ass, if you ev---"

"Shut up! How about _you_ listen for once? I take you into my ship so you won't die and be stranded on a stupid little planet, then request your present on MY bridge for conversation, and you try to kill me with your awful screeching! I think you have no right to be ordering me around at the moment! Now be quiet and sit down, I have something I wish to discuss with you," Vegeta said, walking over to a small table with four chairs around it. Bulma slowly followed, deciding against going into a rant. When he didn't start saying anything she decided to speak up.

"Well, what is it? What do you want to talk about?"

"Yes…well as you know Frieza is now dead, and his tyranny has been stopped across the Empire. I cannot be defeated by any living being as it is, and I plan to take the throne to my new Empire as soon as possible. However, I cannot decide on what should be a rather simple matter,"

"And? What is it?" She said and felt a feeling of dread worm it way through her neck and down her spine as he slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

"You."

"M-me? What about m-m-e?"

"Well, y-y-you are quite the problem," he said and smirked as he mocked her stuttering, causing her to blush furiously out of anger. "See, I cannot decide what to do with your nasty hide. I can either A) keep you around for a slave, B) sell you to the highest bidder, or C) completely obliterate you and rid this dimension of you."

"Umm…can I vote for a choice D?"

"There is no choice D woman, and I am being completely serious. Still, because of my past…care…for you, I could set you free. I guess that is choice D. Still, I highly doubt that that is the decision I will come to."

"Past care for me? You don't even know me! Were you stalking me?! We had NO past together Vegeta! You're delusional!" 

"Woman, what the Hell are you talking about? Am I that disgusting to you that you are now in denial?"

"I am not in denial! You're just crazy! I think I would recall a…tryst…with _you_ of all people! And by the way, I give myself more credit to have a relationship with a beetle than you, even in the worst state of mind!"

"You are quickly pushing my patience, Bulma. You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Gods! What did I do? Honestly, though I don't care anymore, I would like you to enlighten me; what exactly happened after you left? Why the Hell do you hate me so now?!"

"What the fucking Hell are you talking about?! I never left anywhere! I've always been with Frieza! There was no you _EVER_ in my past, nor will there be in the future! I hate you!"

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Vegeta said and stood up then threw the table to the side of the room. Bulma shrieked and jumped out of her seat and started creeping backwards from him. He looked like a cobra waiting to strike. 

  
"Vegeta calm down! I'm not doing anything! You know what, just stay away from me!" She said and bolted off down one of the hallways, he didn't pay attention to see which. He sat back down on his chair and put his elbows on his knees, then buried his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. He had no idea what was going on, but he was going to figure it out.

Did the woman really forget everything? This trip was going to be more interesting than he had previously assumed.

Author's Note: Yay, third chapter is out! Ugh, I had something else planned for this chapter, but decided I'd put it in the next chapter instead. I'm slowly unravelling this story, and don't want to speed it up, because that would take out some of the angst and fun of writing it! I'm so happy about the feedback I got from the almighty reviewers! I honestly just started writing this story because I had a neat idea one night, and I was really just doing it for me, but thanks so much to:

-Rubber Ducky Vegeta

-Aqua-Fresh-Ali

-Australian-girlfriend

-Mallie3

-waterprincess

-Nitte iz

-Artemisia de Romanus

-"me"

-spini

Yes, so thanks! I appreciate all of your support a lot! Hope everyone who read this chapter enjoyed it, next chapter should be out within the next few days as well!

Review! ^_______^ Follow the arrows of doom!

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
